Be Mine
by B5alleycat
Summary: Lee and Amanda celebrate their anniversary


Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the characters or the show.  
  
Comments about this story can be mailedto:b5alleycat@yahoo.com  
Thanks to Lynda, Cheryl, Ange and Sarah for beta help, suggestions and looking this over.  
No plot is intended in this story. It is just for entertainment. Enjoy.   
  
Be Mine  
  
The white stretch Limousine pulled up in front of the white two   
story Cape Cod house at 4247 Maplewood drive at precisely 6:45   
p.m. Saturday, February 13, 1988. James the Limo driver exited  
the vehicle and walked around the front of the car to the rear   
passenger door of the limo, He opened the door so the gentleman   
inside could exit. Out of the Limo stepped a tall, extremely   
handsome man in a black tuxedo. Making his way up the walk to   
the front door, he paused, to shift the large red heart-shaped   
box of chocolates he was carrying into his right hand so his left   
hand would be free to ring the door bell.   
  
Amanda heard the door bell and checked her appearance one more   
time before rushing down the stairs to answer the door. She knew   
it would have been more appropriate to descend the stairs slower, in a   
manner befitting the way she was dressed but she just couldn't wait to see   
her date for tonight. Amanda chided herself for being silly as she stepped   
off the last step, after all she thought, it's only been a couple of hours since   
I kissed him goodbye, before I left the office this afternoon to come home   
and get ready for our evening out together. Taking a calming breath, she   
reached for the doorknob. Amanda opened the door and came face to face   
with the man who never failed to take her breath away when he wore a tux.   
Not just when he wore a tux, she mentally corrected herself, it didn't matter   
what he wore, he took her breath away, even when he wore nothing but a   
smile, especially when he wore nothing but a smile. When it came to Lee   
Stetson, it was definitely the man that makes the clothes and not the clothes   
that make the man.   
  
Lee Stetson was in awe of the vision of beauty that greeted him   
at the door. 'His Amanda' was always beautiful but she was even   
more radiant tonight dressed in all blue. Blue is definitely her   
color Lee thought, as he admired Amanda's attire. Amanda was   
wearing a strapless, Velvet, Royal Blue evening gown, that accented   
her cleavage perfectly thought Lee.   
  
Letting his eyes roam down his wife's body, Lee couldn't help   
but appreciate how the gown showed off Amanda's figure. Spiked   
heels adorned her feet. Slowly dragging his eyes back up his   
wife's body, Lee noticed Amanda had replaced the Heart Pendent   
she usually wore, with the Fresh Water Pearl Necklace he bought   
her for their six month Anniversary, exactly six months ago   
today. He still said a prayer of thanks everyday that he would  
never lose this wonderful woman or her love. Lee would forever be   
thankful to the fates for bringing them together that morning at   
the train station over five years ago.   
  
Amanda was the first to come to the realization that they were   
just standing there staring at each other. "Hi Lee, come on in,"   
she said. Backing up slightly, Amanda moved aside so Lee could   
enter.   
  
"Good Evening, Mrs. Stetson" said Lee as he crossed the   
threshold. He turned to kiss his wife who was busy closing the  
door and let out a low whistle, as he caught site of the back of   
Amanda's dress. Lee had thought the front of the dress was cut   
unusually low for his Amanda but it was nothing, compared to the   
back, which was non existent. There was no material across the   
entire back of the dress until just above her rear end. He  
couldn't believe it and just stood there with his mouth hanging   
open.   
  
Turning around after she closed the front door, Amanda couldn't   
help but giggle at the image of her usually swab, debonair   
husband standing there with his mouth agape. Seeing the reaction   
her dress elicited from her the man she loved, Amanda was glad   
she had splurged on the outfit.   
  
"I guess that means you like what you see Scarecrow?" asked Amanda as   
she walked up to Lee, placed a finger under his chin and closed his mouth,   
before reaching up to place a brief kiss on his lips.   
  
"Like it? Ohhh yeah and I am sorely tempted to show you just how   
much I like it" he responded.  
  
"Well the feeling is mutual, Big Fella. Because seeing you   
looking so handsome in that tuxedo of yours makes me think about   
how even more handsome you would be out of that tux" she told him.  
  
"Well if I didn't already have a very special evening planned for   
us tonight Mrs. Stetson, I would have you up stairs right now   
showing you exactly how much the site of you in that dress turns   
me on."   
  
The passion in Lee's voice and intense desire in his Hazel eyes   
caused Amanda to Blush. They had been married a year but when Lee   
looked at her that way, color still rose to her cheeks like an   
innocent school girl.   
  
By the Way, is that for me?" she inquired looking down.   
  
Realizing she was looking at the box of chocolates, and not his   
arousal, Lee bit back the come on he was thinking of and said,   
"Um yes. Happy Valentine's Day. I know it is a day early but   
since we are doing this combination Anniversary/Valentine's day   
weekend, I thought that I would give you this now."   
  
"Lee" Amanda practically squealed, "these are Le Dueaux   
chocolates. Mother and I were watching this special on candy   
making on tv the other night and they said that these were   
individually designed and hand dipped. They cost Seventy-five   
dollars a box!"   
  
"Only the best for my wife" replied Lee. "Each chocolate is   
unique and special, just like every day with you."   
  
"That is so sweet of you to say sweetheart" said Amanda as she   
placed the candy on the foyer table next to the flower's he had   
sent her earlier.   
She turned back into Lee's arms and bestowed a very appreciative   
kiss on his eager mouth. As she started to move away from him,   
Lee pulled her back into his embrace and asked her "Just where do   
you think you are going, my dear? I think your husband deserves a   
lot more of a reward than that."   
  
"Well you were the one who mentioned our reservations earlier,   
Mr. Stetson. I just didn't want to ruin your plans."   
  
"I think we have time for a few more kisses. You wouldn't want me   
to be starved for affection would you? I mean how am I going to   
be able to concentrate on the meal, when all I can think about is   
how much I want to kiss your soft sweet lips?"   
  
"We can't have you starving for affection, now can we?" purred   
Amanda, bringing her arms up around his neck as she ran her   
tongue along his lower lip before slipping it into his mouth when   
he opened to her.   
  
A knock at the door, caused our Lover's to jump and break apart.   
Lee's gruff "who the hell is it?" through the closed door,   
startled the Limo driver who explained he had only knocked   
because no one answered when he rang the bell, to remind him   
that if they didn't leave soon they would be late for their   
reservations, per Lee's instructions.   
  
"Thank you we'll be right out" replied a chagrined Lee.   
  
While Lee was talking to the Limo driver, Amanda had moved to   
stand in front of the Mirror above the foyer table . Checking her   
makeup and overall appearance one final time to see if she needed   
to 'touch up anything'.   
  
"Lee" she said, "can you reach in the closet, pointing to the   
closet by the entrance to the living room as she spoke and hand   
me my matching wrap?"   
  
Retrieving the wrap, Lee placed a kiss on each shoulder blade   
before he helped Amanda on with her wrap.   
  
"Thank you sweetheart" said Amanda. Next she turned around and   
took Lee's proffered arm as he guided her towards the front door.   
  
While Lee was locking the door Amanda got her first good look at   
their transportation, because she had been too busy looking at   
Scarecrow to notice before. She noticed now and in typical Amanda   
fashion, the first words out of her mouth were, "Oh my gosh."   
  
This time it was Amanda's turn for her mouth to hang open. She   
had never seen a Limousine that long. "You've really outdone   
yourself this time Scarecrow!" she told him as he led her away   
from her front door towards the Limo door the driver was holding   
open for them.   
  
Upon entering the vehicle and being seated, Amanda couldn't help   
but admire the plush interior and various amenities the vehicle   
offered. Lee just sat back and watched his wife with a contented   
look on his face. He knew she would be impressed with the   
luxurious limo that's why he rented it. His wife was always doing   
for others, seldom taking the time to do anything for herself.   
Well if she wouldn't pamper herself, he was going to pamper her.   
She deserved it and wasn't that one of the joys of being a   
husband anyway, to be able to spoil your wife, every now and   
then?  
  
"Hey beautiful, would you like some champagne," Lee  
asked Amanda.   
  
Reaching over to take his hand and running her thumb  
across the back of it, Amanda replied, "I'd love some,  
sweetheart, thank you."   
  
Lee leaned over to pour a glass of champagne for Amanda and   
himself. After he handed her glass to his wife, Lee  
proposed a toast. "To the woman who made all my dreams  
come true and gave me a reason to embrace my future. My  
love, my heart, are your always."   
  
"Oh Lee" was all a choked up Amanda Stetson could  
utter before her husband Lips brushed across hers.   
"You haven't seen anything yet, Mrs. Stetson. I have a  
very romantic evening planned. Commencing with dinner  
and climaxing with the world famous Stetson bedside  
manor," whispered Lee with a suggestive waggle of his  
eyebrows.   
  
"World famous, huh Scarecrow?" questioned Amanda.   
  
"Why Amanda Stetson, are you doubting you husband's  
abilities in the romance department?  
  
"Oh I never said you weren't um... adequate in the bedroom..."   
Amanda said teasingly.  
  
"Adequate" Lee broke in, feigning like the words had cut him to  
the quick. I'll show you adequate." The Champagne glasses were   
placed out of the way on the table and Amanda giggled with glee   
at the look of determined passion on her husband's face as he   
captured her lips in a demanding kiss.   
  
"How was that?" asked Lee after his breathing had slowed down a   
little.  
  
"Well Lee, she sighed dramatically, it's been a long time, since   
we have had time all alone to ourselves, but it seems to me that   
you can and have done better, Stetson," she told him with a   
haughty smirk."   
  
"My aren't you the fresh one tonight, Lee playfully growled.   
"You've thrown down the gauntlet, Mrs. Stetson, and I humbly   
accept your challenge. Prepare yourself, my dear because I plan  
to lay siege to your foundation, plunder your bountiful body and   
defend my besmirched masculine honor," said Lee with an   
exaggerated Southern accent.  
  
Amanda ran a finger up the front of his tuxedo jacket and said  
"That's a lot of fancy talk sir, but I have yet to see it  
followed by any action"  
  
"Oh you want action? Well never let it be said that Lee Stetson  
denied his wife something she really wanted, drawled Lee as he  
moved even closer to Amanda and leaned over her causing her to  
lean back towards the other door of the limo.   
  
Amanda was about to put up a token protest and tell Lee that   
maybe this wasn't a good ideal, to do this right now, but Lee's  
lips met her's at that moment and she thought, what the hell.   
  
Lee had maneuvered his hands to the back of his wife's dress,  
worked the zipper down and was trailing his lips down her   
shoulder as he lowered the garment ever so slowly, when the door  
suddenly opened and the limo driver announced, Sir, Madam, we're   
here.   
  
Lee quickly zipped a mortified Amanda's dress back up. He wasn't  
too bothered by being "caught", annoyed at the interruption, but   
he had definitely been discovered in more revealing situations.  
At least this time, he was with his wife and their was no danger   
of the situation causing an international incident.   
  
After they exited the Limo, Amanda pulled out her compact to   
inspect the damage done to their appearance. It isn't too bad  
she thought, as she gave her hair a few fluffs and pats before   
smoothing her gown. Lee still looked impeccable as usual, but she  
couldn't resist fixing" his hair also. They entered the   
restaurant and Lee informed the maitre' d that they had a   
reservation for Stetson, party of two. He led them to a private   
dining room. Before their Host left, he informed them that the  
special bottle of Champagne and the Shrimp Salad appetizer Lee   
had ordered, would be arriving in a few minutes.  
  
The main course consisted of Beef Tips over Wild Rice  
with a Mushroom and Wine gravy. Dessert was a Chocolate   
Cheesecake. Lee chose this menu because it was what Amanda had   
made for dinner, during the first case in which they pretended to be   
husband and wife. The significance of the meal wasn't lost on   
Amanda and she gave him a smile she reserved only for him as she   
took his right hand in hers and gave it a little squeeze before   
releasing it to play with his fingers. "Oh Lee, I can't believe   
you actually remembered. I thought you didn't notice things like   
this," said a very touched Amanda.   
  
"I noticed everything about you. Always have and always will. It's   
just that back then I was too busy running away from anything  
that resembled human emotion, to show it" he told her.  
  
The sincerity in Lee eyes as he said that reminded Amanda how  
lucky she was to have Lee in her life. He had needed a lot of   
polishing in the beginning, but her efforts had been rewarded a   
hundred fold because his love for her outshone any diamond.   
She looked into his beautiful sexy eyes and said, "I love you".   
It was a simple declaration, but it meant more to Lee than all   
the riches in the world.   
  
Lee wanted to respond with words that would tell Amanda how much   
she meant to him; He wanted to tell Amanda, she was his   
everything; He wanted to tell her, how special she was to him; He   
wanted to tell her so many things but everything he thought of,   
his heart told him wasn't enough. Amanda had molded him into a  
better man. She had made him into the Lee Stetson he had always   
wanted to be. A man he could be proud of; A man his parents would   
have been proud of.  
  
For that he couldn't thank her enough. With his Amanda he could   
admit something he had never admitted to anyone else; He could   
admit he wanted it all, to have a wife, a family, a home he could   
come home to. She had seen past his playboy facade. She knew what   
he needed and she helped him find the path to happiness, by   
giving him those things. Mere words were insufficient to express   
how fortunate he felt to have her in his life, so he just gave   
her a tender smile and told her he loved her.  
  
Their waiter arrived to clear their plates from the table at that   
moment. There was a slight commotion in the corner of the room.  
Because old habits die hard, and they were used to trouble   
finding them when all they wanted was a nice quiet evening. The   
'agent' in Lee and Amanda tensed up ready for action, but relaxed  
when they realized it was just the musicians setting up in the   
corner of the room. This was Lee's next surprise for Amanda. He   
had hired a small orchestra to give them a private concert.   
Amanda was a fan of the classics and the pops, so Lee had chosen   
a few of her favorites including, Beethoven's 6th symphony,   
Mozart's A Little Night Music, Ravel's Bolero and Copeland's   
Fanfare For The Common Man.  
  
Amanda couldn't believe all the trouble her husband had gone   
through to make this evening special for her. Before the   
musicians started playing she and Lee moved their chairs next to  
each other and she took his hand in hers and enjoyed the concert   
with her head on her husband's shoulder.   
  
Lee and Amanda both thanked the musicians and Conductor after the   
concert was over. As the group packed up their instruments,   
Amanda told Lee "that was one of the nicest surprises she had ever   
had." Thinking they were about to leave the restaurant also,   
Amanda turned to get her purse. She noticed that one of the  
musicians had left a guitar in the corner.  
  
She started to mention it to her husband but he was no longer   
standing where she had left him. Lee was now over by the guitar.   
He picked up the acoustic instrument, placed the strap over his   
shoulder and begin to tune it.   
  
"Lee, put that down," she admonished him like she does her sons.   
"Suppose the person it belongs to comes in and sees you fooling   
with it, or you break it?" she asked him.   
  
"I'm not going to break it Amanda, so relax," he told her. Lee   
could see she was about to protest so he held up a hand to stop   
her words before she started. "I know what I am doing because it   
belongs to me."  
  
Amanda thought she had misheard him. "What do you mean it   
belongs to you?" she asked him.   
  
"Exactly what I said, It's mine. I've had it since I was in High  
School," he told his unbelieving wife.  
  
Lee knew Amanda was having a hard time accepting what he said so   
he explained to her the reason she had never seen it before was   
because he kept it in storage. He told her he had loved to play  
the guitar, since he was about fifteen years old, but his Uncle   
thought it was a waste of time and threatened to break it up and   
use it as kindling if Lee didn't get rid of it. Lee told her how   
he had hid it, at a friend's house, until he went away to   
college. He said after he became an agent, he traveled around so   
much earlier in his career, that it was easier for him to  
store it for safe keeping. Amanda asked him why when he settled   
in DC permanently, he didn't keep it with him at his apartment.   
Her husband told her he had at one time, but an ex-girl friend,   
that didn't quite understand what "ex" meant had used a key she   
had made to his apartment without his knowledge, to come in one  
night when he was with another woman and threatened to toss his  
guitar out the window because she knew it was one of his most   
prized possessions. He had kept it in storage every since,   
because it was something that made him vulnerable and he hated   
that anything could make him feel that way.  
  
Amanda could see that this was a painful memory for Lee, so she   
decided to change the conversation. She said to him, "Sweetheart,   
will you play something for me?"   
  
"I'd be delighted," he told her, but first he said, "Amanda   
there's something I want you to know. I didn't deliberately keep   
this a secret from you. Truth is that I had my guitar in storage   
so long that I forgot about it. I know that might be a little   
hard to believe but it's true. When the Bill comes in for the   
storage unit I pay it. I try not to think about what's in there  
because I keep the few possessions I have of my parents in there.   
When my uncle gave them to me on my twenty first birthday, I   
really didn't know what to do with them. They were all I had left   
of my folks, but it was so hard to see them day in and day out   
because they reminded me of what I lost when my parents were  
killed. So I put it all in storage and pay the bill twice a year   
when it comes in. I probably wouldn't have even thought about my   
old guitar, if I hadn't of been thinking about our upcoming   
anniversary, a few months ago. I knew I wanted to make it   
special, to show you how happy I am, how lucky I feel, to have   
you in my life. While I was racking my brain for ideals, I heard  
this song on the radio and thought about how it expressed all the   
things I can never seem to put into words to tell you how much I   
love you. It dawned on me then that if I had my guitar, I could   
play that song for you, so you'd know how I felt."  
  
"Sweetheart, you are a wonderful man. No one else has ever gone   
too such lengths to make me feel so special. I am honored that   
you would want to do something so wonderful for me, Lee but you   
should know, you don't have to go through so much trouble. I know   
how much you love me, Lee. You show it everyday, in the things  
you do." Amanda took Lee's face in her hand and made sure she  
had his attention before she continued, "You, Lee Stetson, are a   
wonderful man, who doesn't give himself enough credit. You always   
tell me what I do for you, what I've given you , but what about   
all the things you've given me. You have given me love,   
confidence, support, courage, understanding. Lee you have brought  
stability, happiness and security back into my life. There was a   
time I had given up on those things Lee, but then you came along   
and through your actions, you made me secure in the knowledge,   
that through the good and the bad, times you are going to be here   
for me and my sons. That my love, is priceless. You've given me  
so much but asked for so little in return. I just want you to   
know how much I appreciate you and I need to tell you thank you,   
because I don't think I've ever thanked you for loving me so   
completely."   
  
When she finished speaking, both Amanda and Lee were a little  
misty eyed. She kissed him softly on the lips. Lee swallowed the   
lump that had formed in his throat and croaked out another 'I   
love you'. He cleared his throat and told Amanda to take a seat.   
As soon as she was seated he began to play. The Temptations, 'my  
Girl' was the first song he played. Lee played two more ballads   
before he played a song he wrote just for Amanda. When he had sung   
the last note, Amanda got up out of her chair and said, "Oh my   
gosh, Lee. I can't believe you wrote that song, just for me. It   
is so beautiful."   
  
"Thank you," Lee said, "but the song could never compare to the   
beauty of you, sweetheart."  
  
"Flattery will get you everywhere, Big Fella," Amanda told Lee.   
"Why don't we get out of here, so we can have some real privacy   
and I can show you just how much you mean to me. I seem to recall   
you making some promises earlier about reacquainting me with the  
Stetson bedside manor"  
  
"Just let me pay the bill and we are out of here," Lee told her   
with a look of lust in his eyes. Amanda excused herself to the   
powder room while Lee settled the bill. When she returned, Lee   
asked her if she was ready to go and she replied in the   
affirmative. Hand in hand, they left the restaurant and walked to   
the waiting Limo outside. Lee and Amanda kissed and cuddled   
during the limo ride, so she payed no attention to where they   
were headed. Amanda had thought they were headed home, so she was   
taken by complete surprise when she stepped out of the vehicle in  
the front of a quaint little bed and breakfast. Lee told her he   
had booked them into a room for the rest of the weekend. He led   
her inside and after they checked in they were shown to their   
room. It was a lovely room but neither Lee nor Amanda were   
interested in the decor at the moment. As soon as Lee closed the  
door to the room, he and Amanda were in each other's arms. Quite   
a few heated kisses were exchanged as they made their way to the   
queen size bed.   
  
Monday morning came all to soon for the couple after the   
wonderful, romantic weekend they had spent together. Neither   
wanted to return to the world outside their room, a world where   
they had to hide how much they meant to each other, but work and   
family beckoned, so they left their hideaway to go back to their   
separate homes, back to being- Scarecrow and Mrs. King.  
  
The End  
B5Alleycat  
b5alleycat@yahoo.com 


End file.
